Chosen Daisy
by AryaBaggins
Summary: Posy, was never born. Instead, A little girl, Daisy, was born. She grew up with Gale, her older brother. All until the unthinkable happens.
1. Chapter 1

_Reaping day; 9:00 a.m._

"DAISY!" I heard Gale, my older brother yell.

We were getting ready for the 74th reaping, and I wondered off. I never understood why we had to send innocent kids to the Games. I had no older siblings, well girl siblings. But since Gale and Katniss are greatfriends,I basicallythink

of her as my older sister. Also Prim. In other districts I have heard of people volenteering, but the Capitol made a new rule saying only family may volenteer for tributes. Nobody was happy about that. I started to walk across the log I crossed  
/to get to the other side of the stream. I spread my arms out for balance, so I wouldn't fall. The log was wet, so I tried to be careful. I wasn't careful enough though.

I slipped, lost my balance, and tumbled into the river. The last thing I heard was Gale screaming,"DAISY," as he dived into the river also.I was plunged beneath the water, flipping madly. I slammed into a rock, and floated up to the surface,as Gale  
grabbed me, I was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_Reaping day; 11 a.m._

I woke up laying on the couch in our living room. My mother was humming in the kitchen, probably making dinner, when Rory yelled for her to come in the living room. I opened my eyes, and started to lean up, but Gale forced me down.

"Stay down. You hit your head on the rocks. Mrs. Everdeen had to give you stitches on you forehead. The herbs Prim gave you have started to help heal, but you still need to rest before the Reaping." His soothing voice comforted me right then.

"What is PresidentSnow saying?" I asked as I layed down.

"He just said that the Reaping will be a 1:00 p.m. instead of noon." Rory came up,and stood next to me.

"Well. Let's go get ready for the Reaping. I will help Daisy. You boys go get ready." My mom ushered them into their rooms, and came and helped me get to mine. A beautiful pale dress was laying on my bed. On my nightstand, stood a base full of freshlypicked  
daisy's. I got into my dress and sat down, as my mom did my hair. She made my hair into a bun, and left a few strands dangle freely. She picked some of the daisy's, and stuck them into the bun. I looked in the mirror, and was amazed. A young

girl, who normally played in the mud, looked like a princess in a wedding. The last thing my mom did, was pull out the stitches. It hurt, but it stopped after a while.

I walked out into the kitchen, and saw my three older brothers waiting. Gale was wearing a plaid button up, Vick and Rory were wearing a simple tee-shirt. All eyes were on me, which was kind of creepy. We walked out of the house, and made our way towardsthe  
Reaping center. This was my first year, so I had no clue what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

_Reaping day; 1:00 p.m._

Gale had to leave to go to the boys table, but he told me to go towards the kids, and he would get me there. I walked up to the table, and was greeted by a peacekeeper.

"Name." The peacekeeper asked with no tone of voice whatsoever.

"Um. Daisy Hawthorne." I replied as I leaned forwards then backwards on my feet.

"May I have your thumb." She grabbed my hand, and pulled my thumb out of the fist I made. She pricked my thumb, and I held back tears. Vick said it wouldn't hurt. Oh well, I was shoved out of the way, and I fell into a boy. He had a light brown hair,  
/with both fell to the ground.

"Oops sorry." I told him as he helped me up.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Daisy. Yours?"

"Cameron. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"DAISY!" I heard Gale's voice as he walked toward me. I turned back to say goodbye to Cameron, but he was already gone.

"Ok, Daisy. You go ahead over to the girls section. Ok. You'll be fine, ok." Gale told me as he gripped me in a hug.

"Ok." I walked over there right as the Reaping began. Effie walked up to the

mic, and began her usual speel. Once she was done, she began the actual Reaping.

"As usual. Ladies first." She walked over to the ladies bin and pulled out a slip. Everyone was quiet. You could here a crow in the forest a mile away. She broke the seal, and took a breath, preparing herself to read the name.

"Daisy Hawthorne."


	4. Chapter 4

All was quiet. Nobody dared move. A small circle of my friends stepped back, and made a path towards the stage. I looked over, and saw my brothers Rory and Vick look at each other, clearly concerned. I saw my mom crying into Gale, who's face had turned  
/pale. Someone nudged me in the back, and I walked up to the stage. Time felt like it hadstopped. My feet were heavy, my legs felt like lead. I climbed the steps, and went on the stage. Effie patted my back, and continued. Tears streamed silently  
/down my cheeks.

"Now. For our male victor." She reached into the bowl, and pulled out a slip. She took a breath, and read the name. "Cameron Mellark."

All of the boys looked at Cameron. And my heart skipped a beat. The boy who had been so nice, was going to the games together. We might have to kill each other. His parents were crying, but Peeta was nowhere to be seen. If he was here, he would have volunteeredfor  
him.

Cameron made his way to the stage, he looked of disbelief. I probably looked like that to.

"Those are the victors for this year. 14 yearold Cameron, and 12 year old Daisy. Shake hands you two." Effie pushed is closertogether, and I about lost my balance. I stumbled, but I managed to regain my composure. I shook hands with Cameron, and  
the crowd raised their hands with three fingers up. An old sign of respect for some one who might pass, and to show you have their concerns.

Effie concluded the ceremony, and walked with us into the building to say our goodbyes.


End file.
